Uma Compra Diferente
by Tehru
Summary: Fic completamente Slash HPxSS,estejam avisados desde já. Bom essa é uma fic que mistura o universo de Okane Ga Nai e Harry Potter, só minha mente deturpada poderia fazer isso,rsr, recomendada para maiores de 18 por conter cenas de abuso e violencia  Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Aviso para fic Slash, com cenas de abuso e violência, recomendada apenas para maiores de 18 anos, estejam avisados.

Uma mente deturpada que decidiu colocar os personagens de HP no universo de Okane Ga Nai [AU – Slash - SSXHP

Todos os personagens de HP pertencem aquela mulher malvada, snif, snif.

Uma compra diferente

CAP 1

- Senhoras e senhores, este é o nosso próximo lote, como podem ver, é um rapaz esguio, mas bem definido, um colegial exemplar, acredita-se que ele é inteiramente virgem em ambas as partes, agora vamos começar os lances em U$ 50 000,00...

Severus estava observando tudo de seu camarote, quando este lote lhe chamou a atenção, ele reconheceu o rapaz, pegou a mala que trazia consigo e se levantou, dois homens o seguiam de perto, observando tudo que estava acontecendo ao redor, eram gêmeos idênticos, e os melhores guarda-costas que Severus já havia encontrado.

O rapaz estava jogado no chão, com as mãos atadas e dois seguranças o expondo, Severus se aproximou por trás do leiloeiro.

- A ultima oferta que recebi foi de U$80 000,00, alguém mais pra se manifestar, alguém mais, lembrem-se que esse é um exemplar raro, ótimo temos mais uma oferta, agora são U$ 90 000,00, mais alguém, dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe...

- U$ 120 000,00 em dinheiro.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o homem que estava parado atrás do leiloeiro, ele deixou a mala que carregava se abrir e deixou cair U$ 120 000,00 em dinheiro sobre a bancada.

- Vendido para o cavalheiro por U$120 000,00.

- Tragam-no para mim – Severus se afastou enquanto os gêmeos pegaram o garoto que estava caído no chão e o levavam.

Quando Harry acordou, estava se sentindo extremamente debilitado, e demorou um pouco para se dar conta de que não estava na sua cama, em baixo da escada, e que não estava usando seu habitual pijama, e sim um que era bem maior que ele. Com grande esforço conseguiu se sentar na cama, e depois de alguns minutos se firmar em pé. Mas não demorou muito para começar a cambalear, e quando estava prestes a ir ao chão, sentiu um forte braço o envolvendo, e enormes mãos o acomodando novamente sobre a cama.

- Vejo que já acordou – Harry tentou fixar o olhar naquela figura que o ajudava, mas não conseguia enxergar muito, estava sem seus óculos – Como está se sentindo?

- A-acho que... b-bem... – ele levou a mão a cabeça, que teimava em latejar bruscamente – hum... ob...

- Vou providenciar algo para que possa comer – Antes que Severus desse as costas ele sentiu a manga de sua camisa sendo agarrada pela débil mão do garoto – Sim?

- Gostaria de te a-agradecer.

- Pelo que?

- Você me salvou não foi – A cabeça continuava a latejar e o corpo estava torpe – ontem a tarde eu estava v-voltanto pra casa j-junto com meu primo e de repente alguns homens nos empurraram pra dentro de um carro... hum... depois disso eu não me lembro mais – Harry parecia ponderar alguma coisa e antes que Severus pudesse sair ele estava tentando se colocar de pé novamente – Meu primo...

- Já disse para permanecer na cama, eles te drogaram – Severus o empurrou de volta para a cama e permaneceu ali, por mais que a verdade pudesse doer ele precisaria saber – Seu primo, Dudle o vendeu para os Kiutis.

Harry pareceu simplesmente não ouvir o que Severus acabava de lhe disser, e tentou se levantar novamente, mas mais uma vez mãos fortes o fizeram voltar para a cama, quase o machucando.

- Eu mandei ficar na cama – Diante da rudeza das palavras Harry apenas se manteve imóvel enquanto o homem se afastava, voltando logo em seguida com um maço de papeis que lhe foram estendidos – Eu trabalho no ramo financeiro, e seu primo me deve muito dinheiro, ele pegou essa quantia emprestada para tentar liquidar um divida, que contraiu jogando nos cassinos dos Kiutis, mas em vez disso ele apenas jogou mais e acabou perdendo tudo, dessa forma ele decidiu vender você a eles para que pudesse pagar parte de suas dividas.

- Mentira, isso é mentira – Harry de levantou de súbito e empurro Severus, causando-lhe um pequeno corte no rosto com suas unhas – ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas, nunca, agora me deixe ir embora.

- Você ainda não estendeu sua posição aqui – Severus havia prendido as duas mãos de Harry com apenas uma das suas, e o forçou a se deitar, colocando-se sobre ele – você foi vendido e eu o comprei, agora você pertence a mim, ainda não estendeu o seu uso – Severus começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, arrancando os botões da camisa com a mão que ainda estava livre, para poder depositar mais beijos pelo peitoral do garoto ate encontrar um mamilo e se deter ali – Você é meu para fazer o que eu quiser, agora por que não desfruta um pouco, as drogas que te deram aindam estão limitando seus movimentos, agora porque não relaxa e aproveita, eu serei gentil com você, afinal disseram que você ainda era virgem.

A camisa de Harry já estava jogado no chão ao lado da cama, enquanto Severus continuava a lhe beijar, ignorando completamente os apelos e suplicas de Harry para que parasse, uma das mãos se insinuou por dentro da calça do garoto, arrancando-a de uma só vez, essa mesma mão voltou para começar a acariciar Harry.

- Mesmo pedindo para que eu pare, você está aproveitando muito – Severus intensificou o ritmo dos movimentos ate fazer Harry gozar, e se aproveitando da moleza e fragilidade do garoto o colocou de bruços sobre a cama – Agora é melhor que relaxe eu não quero te machucar muito.

Severus se esticou e pegou o vidro de loção que estava na cabeceira da cama, espalhando uma boa porção em sua mão livre começou a prepará-lo, Harry se contorcia implorando para que ele parasse, mas Severus simplesmente não o ouvia, e depois de três dedos, ele se deixou afundar dentro da intimidade do garoto, ignorando seus gritos de dor, e só saiu dali depois de saciado.

Severus estava sentado na cama arrumando as roupas que ainda estava vestindo, quando direcionou seu olhar ate Harry, que ainda estava nu sobre a cama, completamente encolhido, abraçado aos joelhos, e foi só então que Severus pode perceber como o havia machucado, Harry exibia hematomas espalhados por todo o corpo, e tremia horrivelmente.

Severus se abaixou e pegou a blusa que havia jogado no chão, o cobrindo.

- Creio que agora tenha entendido sua posição aqui.

- P-por f-f-favor, m-me deixe i-ir?

- Você me custou muito para que eu simplesmente o deixe partir.

Severus apenas se retirou do quarto, deixando o garoto lá, ele fechou a porta, e começou a se maldizer pelo o que havia acabado de fazer ao jovem, não era essa sua intenção, mas ele não havia conseguido se segurar diante da insistência e teimosia dele, céus agora demorariam séculos para que ele pudesse adquirir a confiança do garoto.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Parentes **

Com um humor insuportável Severus foi para seu escritório, que não ficava muito longe do prédio onde morava, um dos gêmeos estava dirigindo, e ele nunca conseguia diferenciar quem era quem, os acontecimentos com Harry não abandonavam sua mente, pensava no que havia feito, e em como foi bom possuir aquele corpo, mas também se lembrava das marcas que havia deixado ali, e na situação de Harry quando saiu do quarto, uma pequena ponta de arrependimento invadiu seus pensamentos, mais logo foi empurrada para algum lugar bem no fundo para não ser lembrada tão prontamente.

O dia foi mais que fatigante, e quando decidiu voltar para casa por algum tempo, não sabia como encontraria Harry, o havia deixado trancado no apartamento, e também foi bem claro quanto a tentar fugir.

Harry estava na cozinha, não havia comido nada durante todo o dia, mas estava com sede, havia pego um copo de água quando sentiu a presença atrás de si.

-O que está fazendo – O copo foi se estatelar no chão devido a surpresa de Harry, que se ajoelhou instintivamente para recolher os cacos, e secar a água derramada – Deixe isso ai ou vai acabar se cortando.

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, o pequeno moreno de olhos verdes soltou um gemido de dor, e Severus pode ver sangue fluindo do de do indicador do garoto. Se abaixou junto ao garoto e lhe tomou a mão machucada, também pode ver como Harry passou a tremer com seu toque. Sentiu a mão quente demais, e instintivamente levou a mão a testa do garoto só para comprovar que ele estava ardendo em febre.

- Está com febre! – Antes que Harry pudesse reagir se viu erguido pelos fortes braços daquele homem e levado de volta a habitação – Fique ai e não ouse se levantar.

Severus começou a revirar a parte baixa do armário embutido do quarto, falando palavras entrecortadas que Harry não conseguiu compreender, alguns minutos depois e com uma bagunça instalada no quarto Harry o viu vindo em sua direção com uma cartela de comprimidos na mão.

-N-não se pre-preocupe s-senhor... eu t-tenho febre a-assim o tempo t-todo.

- tome um desses, vai fazer com que a febre baixe – Severus simplesmente ignorou o que Harry tinha dito, e quando o menino foi pegar uns dos comprimidos ele recolheu a cartela, deixando Harry um tanto quanto assustado e apreensivo. – Não comeu nada até agora não é – Harry apenas assentiu envergonhado – Não pode tomá-los de barriga vazia. Volte em alguns instantes.

Harry estava tentando entender o que realmente estava acontecendo ali, e se deu conta de que de certa forma estava sendo cuidado por aquele homem, coisa que nunca havia sido feito 

antes por ninguém, nem mesmo por seus tios. O barulho vindo da parte da cozinha não o deixava saber o que estava se passando, eram panelas batendo umas nas outras, coisas caindo, barulho de vidro.

quando o senhor Snape voltou, Harry o viu trazendo uma bandeja nas mãos com uma tigela que continha algo que lembrava sopa, ele o viu colocar a bandeja sobre um lado da cama e estender-lhe uma caixinha que pegou hesitantemente, sem saber ao certo para que servia.

- São band-aids, coloque-os nos cortes para que eles não inflamem – Harry obedeceu quase que instintivamente, mas não pode deixar de observar que o senhor Snape também tinha cortes nas mãos, e lhe ofereceu uma das ataduras para que o homem também colocasse em seu corte – Coma isso antes de tomar o antitérmico, o gosto provavelmente não estará tão bom, mas você precisa se alimentar.

- F-fez sopa pra m-mim? – Severus confirmou com um leve movimento de cabeça – N-nunca cozinharam para mim enquanto estava doente.

Harry teve a bandeja colocada em sua frente, e sem cerimônia nenhuma começou a comer como se aquela fosse a comida mais gostosa que já havia provado durante toda a sua vida, quando terminou tomou o comprimido que lhe era estendido.

Severus o achava cada vez mais estranho, ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava ter um medo enorme dele, também parecia se importar com as coisas que ele lhe fazia, e isso deixava Severus cada vez mais confuso sobre ele. Uma chamada no celular o pegou de surpresa e ele precissaria voltar para o escritório naquele momento.

-Fique na cama e descanse, sua febre deve baixar logo.

- ... Tá... Hum...

- Sim?

- Desculpe por ter te machucado no rosto...

Dessa vez foi o telefone do quarto que começou a tocar, e Severus se prontificou a atender o aparelho na cabeceira da cama.

Harry o observava ao telefone, viu quando sua expressão mudou, e quando o sobrenome de seu primo foi quase cuspido da boca do outro, começou a perguntar se era ele, e implorar para aquele homem lhe deixar falar com seu primo, mas recebeu uma negativa, se voltou então para o aparelho na cabeceira e apertou o botão de viva-voz.

- Dudle é você?

_- Harry, por favor tem que me ajudar.._

- Dudle está bem?

_- Por favor Harry você tem que vir, eles vão me matar..._

Harry se viu sustentado pela mão do maior e afastado do telefone, enquanto o viva-voz era desligado, e Severus voltava a falar com Dursley pelo telefone.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, afinal esse é um fim um tanto quanto merecido para alguém que me rouba dinheiro, apesar de que eu encontraria um final mais lucrativo para você. Agora passe pra ele, afinal você não teria a competência de conseguir meu numero privado sem ajuda.

Harry continuava seguro pelas mãos. Tentando se soltar mais sem deixar de prestar atenção na conversa, parecia estar falando agora com outra pessoa e depois desligou, soltando-o finalmente.

- Você continua acreditando nele? – Severus respirou pesado diante da teimosia e inocência do garoto – Raciocine um pouco, você foi enganado e vendido por ele, e se ele realmente se importasse com você não iria querer vê-lo no covil do lobo.

Harry pareceu raciocinar por um tempo, lagrimas se juntando em seus lindos olhos verdes, abria e fechava a boca como se pensasse em dizer algo, até que sua voz se fez audível, entrecortada por causa do pranto silencioso.

- Por um tempo eu quis acreditar q-que ele estava e-enganado, ... mais o Dudle... e sua família... são os u-unicos parentes que m-me restam.. e e-eu não queria acreditar q-que ele era capaz de f-fazer uma coisa dessas comigo...

Severus o observou bem por um tempo, se sentou na cama ao lado de Harry e depois de mais um tempo o observando o puxou para junto de si, um tanto quando desajeitado na forma de fazê-lo. Aquela reação por parte do maior deixou Harry assustado.

-Está com medo de admitir que esta sozinho agora? ... E se você continua insistindo em ver o Dursley, vou deixar você vê-lo.

Harry arregalou os olhos como se não estivesse acreditando no que acabava de ouvir, seus olhos ganharam um brilho diferente diante daquela afirmação.

Era tarde da noite quando Severus voltou do escritório, Harry ainda estava deitado como ele lhe havia ordenado, entrou silencioso no quarto e pegou uma muda de roupa e a colocou sobre a cama.

- Vista isso e se apronte, estou lhe esperando na sala.

- P-pra que?

- Você não queria tanto ver seu primo, vamos fazer isso agora.



Harry se arrumou como pode, as roupas lhe ficavam por demais grande, e foi para sala, e de lá conduzido para a frente do prédio, onde um carro preto enorme estava parado em frente, com dois gêmeos arrumando as coisas no porta-malas.

- Tudo pronto?

- Sim senhor.

- Vamos então.

Severus abriu a porta do carro para que Harry entrasse, a fechou e entrou pelo lado contrario, sendo observado com estranheza pelos gêmeos que fechavam o porta malas, e entravam no carro sem nenhum comentário, e partiam para um lugar onde Harry não sabia onde ficava, mas que de certa forma estava feliz de poder rever seu primo

**NdA:** Oh céus como vou me redimir perante todos e todas, depois de basicamente um século eu estou voltando a atualizar essa fic, rsrsrs, e antes de tudo queria do fundo do meu coração agradecer a quem leu o primeiro cap e me instigou a continuar, sabe eu sempre fui um tanto quanto insegura sobre a qualidade dos meus trabalhos, e ver que vcs gostaram me é tão gratificante, que só me faz ficar mais e mais encabulada diante a demora desse novo cap, espero que me perdoem e que desfrutem desse cap, assim como eu desfrutei escrevendo-o e lendo seus rewiels. Também gostaria de deixar uma agradecimento especial para Rose Snape Malfoy, St. Luana e Milanesa gostaria de dizer que seus comentários foram muito importantes para mim, e que me deram forças pra continuar, espero que curtam.

Super beijos e até a próxima (só espero não demorar tanto para postar o próximo quanto demorei em postar esse )


	3. Chapter 3

**Decepções **

Um dos gêmeos estacionou o carro em frente a um enorme prédio, dois seguranças vestidos completamente de negro estavam parados um de cada lado da porta, os gêmeos desceram e abriram cada um uma das portas para que Severus e Harry descessem.

Harry estava assustado, não sabia o que o estava esperando, só queria ver seu primo e se certificar de que ele estava bem, mas não podia esconder o medo que estava sentindo. Severus por sinal já sabia o que os esperava, havia deixados os gêmeos de sobre aviso, aquele era território inimigo e todos deviam estar os mais atentos possíveis.

Um terceiro homem saiu pela porta dupla do prédio e fez uma pequena referencia para Severus, sem nunca deixar um pequeno olhar de satisfação do rosto.

- Boa noite senhor Snape, bem vindo ao Cassino Steler.

- Isso não é uma visita cordial – Severus passou uma mão pelos ombros de Harry e pode sentir o pequeno corpo tremendo embaixo de seu braço – Vamos logo com isso.

O sorriso no rosto do homem sumiu, ele abriu a porta e deixou a passagem livre para que Snape entrasse ainda abraçado a Harry, seguido de perto pelos gêmeos. Passaram por varias fileiras de caça-níqueis, algumas mesas de Black Jack, roletas, mesas de poker e mais caça-níqueis, muitas pessoas estavam jogando, e a maioria não deixou de olhar para Harry e Severus quando eles passaram. Foram até um elevador nos fundos e subiram para a cobertura.

Entraram numa sala onde havia pelo menos uns cinco homens rodeando um homem loiro de porte aristocrático, Harry se adiantou quando viu Dudle, por mais que Sr Snape lhe dissese que Dudle o havia traído ele não queria acreditar, não podia pensar que tudo aquilo era verdade. Dudle estava ladeado por dois dos homens, o rosto rechonchudo estava vermelho e o olhar não escondia o pânico em que se encontrava.

- Dudle, como você esta? - Harry havia saído do abraço que Severus mantinha para se certificar que seu primo estava bem – Não fizeram nada com você, não é?

- Você parece bem – Apenas uma mesa os separava – E pelo visto muito melhor do que eu pensava.

- Você também Dursley, está muito melhor do que a ultima vez que nos vimos – Severus se aproximou de Harry, mas dessa vez não o abraçou – Quando foi mesmo? A sim agora me lembro, foi naquela vez na qual você veio ate mim para pedir dinheiro emprestado – um cigarro foi aceso – Diga-me Dursley, planejou me enrolar desde o inicio?

O homem loiro que até então havia se mantido longe da conversa, se levantou e se aproximou de Dudle, sem nunca deixar de encarar Snape.

- Ora Snape, deixe-o em paz sim, não o trouxe aqui para tratar de pequenos negócios.

- Pequenos como um cassino fraudulento, com dados viciados e krupiers comprados que servem apenas para tirar vantagem de pobres coitados Malfoy?

Um dos homens de estava atrás de Malfoy fez menção de avançar em cima de Snape, mas foi detido por um movimento do loiro.

- Ora Snape, sei que é um homem sem rodeios, sendo assim irei direto ao ponto, quero fazer um acordo pacifico com você, quero que você devolva Harry para mim – Uma baforada de fumaça foi solta por Severus que encarava o homem loiro, e mesmo sem desviar o olhar, pode perceber como Harry tremeu ao ouvir seu nome – Claro que devolverei seus U$ 120 000,00 e acrescentarei mais uma significativa importância, o que acha?

- Hum... Está pretendendo revende-lo? Encontrou alguém que esta disposto a pagar bem mais do que isso não é?

- Por que pensa isso de mim Snape? Não me entenda mal Harry – Novos tremores tomaram conta do menor quando viu que o homem loiro agora falava diretamente a ele – Um senhor ficou sabendo do que lhe aconteceu e se apiedou de você, quer apenas ajudá-lo.

- Ele também vai pagar toda a minha divida Harry, imagine só, eu teria minha vida e minha liberdade de volta, e você estará seguro Harry.

Um sorriso amarelo surgiu no rosto do loiro quando pode perceber a reação de Harry, que continuava ao lado de Snape, os gêmeos se aproximaram um pouco mais, ao perceber a inquietude de seu chefe.

- E-eu n-não acho isso bom Dudle – Severus se espantou um pouco com a coragem do pequeno de se pronunciar – Você pegou dinheiro emprestado, então deveria arrumar um emprego para poder pagar o que pegou, e não fazer isso mais, se não pode acontecer de novo.

- Q-quem você pensa que é pra me dar sermões ein? Você é apenas um órfão que vive as custas da minha família, e pensa que pode me dizer o que devo ou não devo fazer?

- Dudle não diga isso, eu trabalharei também, e te ajudarei a pagar essa dívida honestamente.

- Fique quieto, você deveria fazer apenas o que eu estou mandando, não tentar me dar lição de moral, você não é ninguém para fazer isso.

- Dudle tem razão Harry – Malfoy se pronunciou mais uma vez, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Snape – A vida não é tão fácil assim, a dívida dele é muito alta e vocês não conseguiriam juntar tanto dinheiro assim apenas trabalhando. Porque você simplesmente não aceita minha oferta? O Sr Riddle é um homem extremamente respeitado nos mais altos círculos sociais, e ele cuidara bem de você?

- Então é do Sr Riddle de quem estamos falando – Mais uma baforada de fumaça foi solta por Severus que continuava imóvel ao lado de Harry – você só se esqueceu de contar ao Harry de que o Sr Riddle também tem manias que não são comentadas no meio social, e que nas mãos dele Harry vai ser sodomizado até enlouquecer, ou entregue a um dos clubes pessoais do Riddle, sabe aquele onde pessoas com manias extremamente desumanas adoram caçar suas presas. E ele não passaria de um animalzinho de estimação nas mãos de um sádico qualquer. E você Dursley, pretende entregar Harry a esses homens mesmo sabendo de tudo isso. – Dudle ficou mais vermelho do que podia, e tentou balbuciar algumas palavras mas não conseguiu – Desde que você se livre de sua dívida, o que acontecer ao Harry não importa, não é? – Severus olhou para o lado, só para ver a feição de decepção estampada no rosto de Harry, e as pequenas orbes verdes lacrimejarem – De todas as formas, já é tarde Malfoy, Harry me pertence, eu o comprei no leilão, paguei por ele, e ele agora é meu.

- Ai que você se engana meu caro Snape, aquela foi uma transação invalida, aquele leilão era apenas para sócios, e felizmente você não é um sócio. Agora apenas aceite a oferta e vá.

- Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso Malfoy, eu estava representando um sócio naquele leilão, ou seja, a transação foi completamente válida. O garoto é meu e ponto.

- Hum... que tal então se fizéssemos um pequeno jogo? Se você ganhar eu entrarei em contato com o Sr Riddle e declinarei sua oferta, te darei seus U$ 120 000,00 e acrescentarei mais U$ 50 000,00 em cima do que você pagou, mas se eu ganhar você me devolvera o garoto, sem reembolso nenhum.

Snape observou bem o loiro, deu mais uma tragada em seu cigarro, e depois voltou a olhar para Harry que parecia estático, ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, como se estivesse ponderando a proposta, depois de dar mais uma tragada que foi lançada bem no rosto de Malfoy ele aceito para o desespero de Harry.

- Aceito seu joguinho Malfoy, mas com algumas condições, você vai acrescentar um bônus de R$ 150 000,00 aos U$ 120 000,00 e toda a documentação da dívida do Dursley será minha, pode chamar isso de taxa de aborrecimento, por ter me tirado de minha casa em uma noite tão agradável quanto essa.

Dursley tremeu de indignação, mas não disse nada, em compensação Malfoy apenas exibia um sorriso de satisfação no canto do rosto.

- Bom com essas suas exigências terei que fazer algumas alterações, concedo o que você pediu, mas se eu ganhar você me entregara o garoto sem reembolso nenhum, e também fecha sua financeira e desaparece da cidade.

- Aceito Malfoy.

Harry sentiu as pernas fraquejarem enquanto ouvia tudo aquilo, desejava intimamente que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, mas não era, e quando ele viu um dos gêmeos puxar uma faca e colocá-la de encontro a garganta de um dos seguranças de Malfoy que havia acabado de puxar uma arma, todo o ar saiu de seus pulmões, eram informações demais e ele não conseguia digeri-las, estava sendo negociado ali como se fosse um objeto qualquer, seu primo só se importava em se dar bem, e o homem que no dia anterior o havia violado estava ali colocando tudo em jogo para tentar evitar que ele fosse novamente vendido.

Sua atenção só se voltou para aqueles homens novamente quando as regras do jogo começaram a ser explicadas, seria uma roleta russa, com um revolver 38 de verdade, mas com uma bala de tinta que foi previamente testada na cabeça de um dos seguranças de Malfoy para comprovar que a bala era inofensiva, e que o perdedor só sairia com uma enorme mancha de tinta vermelha na cabeça, as balas de verdade que estavam carregadas no revolver ficaram jogadas em cima da mesa.

A "brincadeira" começou com Snape que teve o prazer de carregar a arma com a bala de tinta e de efetuar o primeiro disparo que falhou, Harry estava parado ao lado de Dudle olhando tudo atentamente, estava com medo de que Snape perdesse. Seu primo estava falando coisas sobre o jogo estar comprado, ambos estava parados ao lado da mesa aonde estava a maleta com dinheiro e a documentação das dívidas de Dudle.

- Você não acha que o Sr Malfoy entraria num jogo desses se já não tivesse certeza de que ganharia não é? Pense bem Harry, você deveria ficar feliz com isso?

- M-mas o Sr Sn...

- O que é isso Harry, esse cara fez você passar o inferno não fez? Então, fica feliz com isso, ele vai ter o final que merece e o Sr Malfoy vai resolver tudo, você vai ver. Vai ser bom ver esse desgraçado sumir da face da terra

Dudle não tirava o sorriso do rosto, Harry olhou ao redor e viu todos os homens ali presentes - com exceção dos gêmeos e do Sr Snape - sorrindo, como se não tivessem que se preocupar com nada e o desespero de Harry cresceu, ele olhou para a mão do Sr Snape e viu band-aids ali, os mesmos que estavam presentes em suas mãos, ele se lembrou da sopa e dos cuidados por causa de sua febre, e talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida se sentiu querido por alguém, de uma forma um tanto quanto distorcida, mas mesmo assim querido. E só antes que Severus efetuasse o quinto disparo contra sua têmpora – Disparo que por sinal decidiria quem ganharia ou não a aposta – foi que Harry reagiu, saio correndo mesmo com os protestos de Dudle e se agarrou a frente das roupas de Severus quase aos prantos.

- Por favor não faça isso Sr Severus.

- Do que você me chamou? - mais uma vez naquele dia Harry estava surpreendendo Severus – Diga novamente.

- Por favor Sr Severus...

Severus não esperou nem mais um segundo para abraçar Harry com a mão que estava livre e se apoderar da pequena boca com paixão para a surpresa de todos que ficaram boquiabertos, inclusive os gêmeos.

- Diga meu nome novamente.

- Sr Severus – Mais uma vez os lábios do menor foram assaltados – pare, por favor, não faça isso.

- Não se preocupe Harry, hoje estou me sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo – Severus não deixou de encarar o menor enquanto ele levava a arma mais uma vez a têmpora – Nada vai acontecer.

O gatilho foi puxado ao mesmo tempo em que Severus pousava a mão livre sobre a cabeça de Harry que estava de olhos fechados rezando para que quando os abrisse não visse o rosto do Sr Severus manchado de vermelho.

- Está tudo bem Harry – Harry abriu os olhos para se deparar com o rosto limpo de Severus que o fitava seriamente – Lhe disse que era um homem de sorte.

Harry sorriu ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy começou a se descontrolar, toda a pose aristocrática foi a baixo quando ele percebeu que o ultimo tiro que restava era para ele, e que a bala de tinta estava ali.

- Não pode ser, você não pode ter ganhado, Snape você não colocou a bala no tambor, só pode ser isso, não tinha como você ter ganho.

- Ah, quer dizer que você realmente armou tudo Malfoy, vamos esclarecer algumas coisinhas então – Severus enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou de lá a bala falsa para a surpresa de todas – realmente eu não carreguei a arma com essa bala idiota.

- Eu sabia – O loiro vociferou mais alterado do que já estava – Você enganou a todos aqui, não carregou a arma, maldito can...

- Modere seu linguajar Malfoy, não aceitarei ofensas suas... – Severus deixou o lado de Harry para se colocar bem ao lado de Malfoy, com a arma apontada para a têmpora do loiro – Eu realmente não carreguei a arma com essa bala, mas posso garantir a você que ela esta carregada, gostaria de testar?

- Não adianta blefar agora Snape, você perdeu.

- Será mesmo Malfoy? Se eu fosse você contaria as balas reais que estão sobre a mesa.

Os olhos cinza de Malfoy se voltaram para as balas que haviam sido descarregadas da arma e que estavam sobre uma das mesas, o olhar de espanto se estampou no rosto do loiro quando ele contou apenas cinco balas, para assombro de todos.

- Creio que é hora de irmos dar uma voltinha Malfoy. – Severus prendeu o loiro em uma gravata apertada, sem nunca retirar a arma da cabeça dele – Fred pegue as malas e vamos.

- Sou George senhor.

- Que seja, pegue as malas, e você Dursley vem conosco. Nosso amiguinho aqui vai garantir que possamos sair tranqüilos desse cassino.

Harry estava atônito olhando a cena, tentando digerir que o Sr Severus poderia estar morto agora por culpa dele, que a bala que estava na arma era de verdade, e que todos os homens ali presentes adorariam matá-lo por ter humilhado seu chefe. Harry mal se dava conta das coisas que estavam acontecendo, se viu puxado pelo braço seguido de perto por seu primo e Severus que levava o Sr Malfoy.

Os seis entraram no carro de Snape e saíram dali, deixando ordens expressas de que se fosse seguidos Malfoy sofreria um pequeno acidente ao tentar descer de um carro em movimento. Circularam por um bom tempo, até os gêmeos terem a certeza de que não estavam sendo seguidos, andaram por mais um bom tempo, e quando estavam a uma distancia segura do cassino o caro foi novamente estacionado.

- Deixarei você vivo dessa vez Malfoy, nunca mais volte a se intrometer nos meus negócios ou em minha vida, porque na próxima vez não serei tão piedoso assim.

Malfoy foi empurrado para fora do carro para cair sentado no meio da sarjeta e ver a porta do carro se fechando bem no rosto dele.

- Para onde agora Senhor?

- Para casa George...

- Sou Fred Senhor.

- Que seja, vamos para casa, a noite foi um tanto quanto conturbada e Harry precisa descansar.

Dudle olhava tudo atônito, ele estava sentado entre Harry e Severus, preferiu se manter em silêncio, não queria complicar mais ainda sua vida, agora que ele de certa forma também pertencia ao Sr Snape.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao prédio onde morava, Severus não esperou que um dos gêmeos fosse lhe abrir a porta, simplesmente desceu e contornou o carro para pegar um Harry febrilmente adormecido no colo.

- Providenciem para que esse dinheiro seja depositado em uma de minhas contas seguras nas primeiras horas de amanhã.

- Claro Senhor... O que faremos com o Dursley?

- Arranje um lugar onde ele possa passar a noite, amanhã eu decidirei o que fazer com ele.

- Pode deixar chefe, tenha uma boa noite.

Severus se dirigiu ao elevador do prédio, com Harry ainda adormecido em seus braços. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

_Continua...._

_N/A:_

_Oie Gente, sei que demorei pakas pra atualizar essa fic, mas aki está mais um dos capítulos, e ai gostaram do cap? Tah bem mais longo que os anteriores, mas não posso garantir que os próximos serão desse tamanho, sabem como é, coisa de inspiração, rsrsrs. _

_Um agradecimento mais do que especial a__** Ana Scully Rickman**__, como vc pode ver eu num parei a fic num, só sou mais do que lerda pra atualizar, rsrsrs, a __**Rose Snape Malfoy**__, muito obrigada pela reviewl e espero que tenha gostado dessa cap, eu adorei colocar os gêmeos como guarda-costas, rsrsrs, a __**St Lu**__, e ai, gostou desse cap, deu uma amenizada um pouquinho no sofrimento do Harry, mais ele é confuso demais pra perceber issu, e quanto ao Dudle, nem precisa se preocupar, ele ainda vai sofrer horrores por minha própria conta rsrsrs, e a __**Milanesa**__, espero que tenha gostado de como esse cap ficou, fiz o que você pediu deu uma melhorada nas coisas pro Harry, mais só um pouquinhu, rsrs_

_Gente muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelas considerações, não posso garantir que atualizarei extremamente rápido, mas já vou deixar de sobre aviso que o próximo cap já esta quase pronto, rsrsrsrsrs_

_Bjao e vejo vc logo_

_Ja nee_

_Tehru_


End file.
